SIBUM  Please, Don't Leave Me Alone
by Orange Tomato
Summary: Kibum. Yeojya cantik dan imut yang ditinggal kedua orang tua, adik, dan kakak sepupu kesayangannya. Membuatnya berubah dari yeojya yang ceria menjadi yeojya yang dingin dan tertutup. Bertemu dengan seorang pria hangat yang selalu dikekang keluarga. Bagai


**Author : **Orange Tomato as Cho Min Hee as Inhee as Shinhee

**Disclaimer : **All chara is not mine

**Rating : **K+ in this chap

**Genre :** Family – Friendship – Romance – Hurt

**Summary : **Kibum. Yeojya cantik dan imut yang ditinggal kedua orang tua, adik, dan kakak sepupu kesayangannya. Membuatnya berubah dari yeojya yang ceria menjadi yeojya yang dingin dan tertutup. Bertemu dengan seorang pria hangat yang selalu dikekang keluarga. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka?

**Type : **Multichapter

**Warning :** OOC, abal, gaje, genderswitch, AU (Alternate universe), de-el-el.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Orange Tomato **

**Present**

**Sibum **** Please, Don't leave me alone!**

**Part 1 : The tragedy of Kibum's Family**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Kibum POV_

Aku masih di tempat itu, tempat yang telah menjadi rumah terakhir Ayah, Ibu, Adik, dan kakak sepupuku. Tempat yang baru saja sunyi setelah aku ditinggal oleh orang-orang yang tadinya pergi bersamaku kesini, tempat yang bertuliskan 'Graveyard'. Yang terdengar di tempat ini hanya isak tangis dariku. Tidak mungkin aku bisa menahan air mata setelah kejadian yang menimpa kami –mereka tepatnya. Semua itu salahku… Salahku.

**Flashback**

"Appa, karena aku bisa lulus SMA dengan nilai tinggi, bagaimana kalau kita liburan di Busan?" tanya Kibum manja. "Hush, Kibummie, kamu harus belajar untuk masuk kuliah dulu," nasihat Hyun Joong –kakak sepupu Kibum.

"Ya! Hyun oppa, kan aku bicara sama appa bukan sama oppa," Kibum menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yang diucapkan Hyun Joong itu benar Kibummie, bagaimana kalau nanti kamu tidak diterima di kapus impianmu itu?" kata Ibu Kibum. Membela Hyun Joong. "Yah… umma kenapa malah membela Hyun Joong oppa, sih?" Kibum cemberut.

"Sudah-sudah, kita akan liburan ke Busan 1 minggu lagi. Dan, selama 1 minggu itu kamu, Kibum, harus belajar dengan rajin, yah..." Saehee –adik Kibum- yang mendengar keputusan ayahnya hanya mengangguk sambil membaca sebuah buku.

_1 Minggu Kemudian_

"Appa, Appa. Sekarang waktunya kita pergi ke busan," Kibum mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh ayahnya. "Hoaamm… Ada apa, sih? Pagi-pagi sudah berisik," keluh Hyun Joong. "Eh, iya-iya, Kibum," kata Mr. Kim menyahut panggilan Kibum.

Berhubung masih pukul 5 pagi, tentu saja mata Mr. Kim masih merasakan kantuk. Setelah bersiap-siap, mereka langsung pergi padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

Karena tidak konsen ke jalanan dan mengantuk, Mr. Kim mengemudikan mobilnya awut-awutan sehingga menabrak pembatas jalan. Mobil itu berputar tidak karuan dan pada akhirnya mobilnya akan terjatuh ke jurang.

Mengetahui hal itu, Hyun Joong segera mendorong tubuh Kibum yang ada di dekat pintu untuk keluar –setelah sebelumnya membuka pintu di dekat Kibum, Kibum yang sudah terkeluar dari mobil dengan jelas melihat proses jatuhnya mobil beserta keluarganya, dan…

**BUAKH... DOOOORRRR...**

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Hiks... hiks... Appa, Umma, Hyun oppa, Saehee-ah ini semua salahku... hu... hu... hu... seandainya aku tidak bersikeras untuk berlibur ke Busan, kejadian ini pasti tidak akan terjadi... hiks... hiks..." sesal Kibum sambil terus menangis, mana mungkin dia mampu membendung air matanya jika seluruh keluarga yang disayanginya pergi dengan cara yang tragis.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak Kibum dan membuat Kibum sendiri kaget. "Ye-Yesung oppa, hiks, ada perlu apa de-denganku, hiks?" ujar Kibum sambil terus terisak.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Kibum-ah, hanya saja, jika kau terus menangis itu sama saja kau membuat mereka sedih, biarkanlah mereka tenang di alam sana, yah! Jika kau tidak terus-terusan menangis, mereka juga bisa tenang karena kematian mereka tidak membuatmu sedih," ujar orang berkepala besar yang dipanggil Yesung itu seraya berjongkok dan mengusap punggung Kibum.

"Ta-tapi Ye-Yesung oppa, kematian, hiks, mereka disebabkan hiks, olehku," ujar Kibum masih dalam keadaan menangis dan amat sangat menyesali perbuatannya.

"Sudahlah Kibum-ah, ayo kita pulang, mulai dari sekarang kamu harus hidup mandiri dan lebih tegar," ujar Yesung dan kalimat kali ini berhasil membuat Kibum sedikit lebih tenang dari kegelisahan yang menyelimutinya sedari tadi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

SiBum ∷ Please, Don't leave me alone

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Keesokan harinya, Kibum terbangun di atas meja makan, semalam ia bersih-bersih dan berniat istirahat sebentar di meja makan. Eh, ternyata dia ketiduran.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi. Melihat itu, Kibum langsung bersiap-siap pergi ke 'Seoul Hotel', tempat ia bekerja sambilan. Ia memang sekolah sambil bekerja untuk mendapat uang saku sendiri, ia tidak mau merepotkan orang tuanya, uang yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya ditabung di bank untuk keperluan mendadak.

Setibanya di 'Seoul Hotel', Kibum langsung disambut oleh yeojya berambut sebahu berwarna coklat dengan pipi tirus dan yeojya berambut pirang kemerahan sepinggang bergigi kelinci.

"Wookie-ya, kamu duluan!" bisik gadir berambut warna pirang kemerahan panjang sambil menyikut salah satu sahabatnya yang berambut coklat itu.

"Kibum-ah, aku atas nama pribadi turut bersedih atas meninggalnya Appa, Umma, Dongsaeng, dan kakak sepupumu yah," ujar yeojya berambut coklat yang diketahui bernama Ryeowook itu.

"Nah, Sungmin, sekarang kamu!" ujar Ryeowook sambil –balik- menyikut sahabatnya yang berambut pirang kemerahan itu.

"Aku juga, Kibum-ah, mereka sudah seperti orang tuaku sendiri. Saat liburan mereka mengajakku ke Incheon, itu adalah pertama kalinya aku liburan di luar Seoul selain kampung halamanku sendiri," ujar yeojya berambut pirang kemerahan yang diketahui bernama Sungmin itu.

"Terima kasih Wookie-ya, Sungmin-ya. Hn, ya sudah ngapain berdiri di sini terus? Ayo kita masuk," ajak Kibum kepada dua sahabatnya itu dengan senyum dipaksakan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

SiBum ∷ Please, Don't leave me alone

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_1 Tahun kemudian_

"Appa, Umma, Hyun oppa, Saehee-ah, sudah 1 tahun sejak kejadian itu. Hiks, hidupku menjadi hampa tanpa kalian," ucap sang yeojya berambut hitam legam dan bermata indah berwarna sama hitamnya –yang hidupnya bisa dikatakan 'SEMPURNA' jika masih mempunyai keluarga. Ditambah lagi dia merupakan anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya.

Akan tetapi, walaupun harta warisan dari ayahnya yang begitu banyak, ia tidak mau memakai uang itu secara berlebihan, urusan tentang segala perusahaan dan rumah-rumah beserta 75% harta warisan diserahkan kepada ayah angkatnya yang baru, Kim Young Won. Pria yang –sebenarnya- baru sudah berusia sekitar 27 tahun dan berbadan besar serta istrinya –Park Jung Soo- yang baru berusia 28 tahun. Mereka sebenarnya adalah anak –dan menantu- dari anak teman ummanya.

Angin lembut yang menerpa tubuhnya membuatnya terlelap di bawah pohon didekat makam keluarganya itu. Dan tanpa disadari oleh yeojya itu, ada sepasang kaki yang mendekat kearahnya.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : End**

**.**

**.**

**Author note :**

Sebenernya fic ini aslinya NaruHina, tapi saya modifikasi berulang-ulang dan jadilah, SiBum couple. And, fic ini baru ada dua chap yang super duper pendek –dan menjadi chap ini. Haha, Chingudeul, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? RnR, okay?

Tinggalin jejak!

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
